Today we start our love
by Laila Angel SapphireBLuee
Summary: Hanya sekelumit perasaan antara Naruto dan Hinata


Sudah lama Hinata memendam perasaan ini, sejak kecil ia selalu mengagumi sosoknya dari jauh. Sosoknya yang selalu bersinar diantara teman-temannya, sosok yang selalu ceria dan selalu tersenyum bagaimanapun keadaannya, dan ia tak memungkiri bahwa rasa cintanya semakin lama semakin berkembang, yang dulunya hanya sekedar benih kini sudah berkembang menjadi cinta.

Bahkan ia rela menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk diam-diam menguntit Naruto kemanapun ia berada, namun orang yang selalu dikaguminya tak pernah menoleh kearahnya sedikitpun.

Hingga saat ini cintanya belum tersambut, semenjak kejadian beberapa tahun lalu saat ia menyatakan perasaannya didepan Naruto pada saat perang melawan Pain. Mungkin dirinya yang terlalu bodoh berharap cintanya akan tersambut, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu masih mencintai rekan se-timnya, ya Sakura.

Disinilah ia sekarang ini, menatap dari jauh seseorang yang dikaguminya sejak kecil. Akhirnya cita-citanya sebagai Hokage sudah tercapai, dan mungkin jaraknya sekarang ini semakin jauh. Dengan air mata yang hampir menetes, ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Gedung Hokage.

.

.

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **This Story** **is My Mine.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki X Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Genre : Hurt/ Comfot, Romance, and little bit Fantasy**.

.

.

 **Today We Start Our Love**

Pagi ini Hinata mengawali harinya dengan berjalan pagi di sekitar Konoha, desa kecil tempat kelahirannya dan juga awal ia mengenal apa itu cinta. Sambil menyapa penduduk yang berlalu lalang, ia terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

Setelah sampai di taman Konoha ia merenung, merenungi nasib percintaannya yang belum juga tersambut. Apakah ia sudah melupakannya, padahal Hinata yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa Naruto mendengar pernyataannya, terbukti ketika ia terluka lalu Naruto berubah menjadi seekor Kyuubi. Tapi apa boleh buat, mungkin Kami-sama belum mengizinkannya bersama Naruto, atau mungkin ia tidak ditakdirkan bersama Naruto.

Memikirkan hal itu, membuat kepala Hinata berdenyut-denyut, memang akhir-akhir ini Hinata selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih keras dan merenungi nasibnya.

* * *

"Ahh... Akhirnya bisa bersantai, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hal seperti ini gara-gara berkas sialan yang selalu mengganggu waktuku" Ucap Naruto, melangkahkan kakinya menjelajahi Konoha.

"Eh! Sepertinya itu Hinata, tapi kenapa dia berjalan seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto terheran-heran melihat Hinata yang berjalan dengan terhyung-huyung sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Belum sampai Naruto menghampirinya, tiba-tiba Hinata sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Tapi dengan sigap Naruto menangkap badan mungil tersebut, karena kebingungan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa Hinata ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Sakura-chan tolong aku" Teriak Naruto ketika ia berlari memasuki Rumah Sakit.

"Baka, tidak usah teriak-teriak. Ini Rumah Sakit Naruto, banyak pasien yang sakit sekarang ini" Ucap Sakura.

"Iya, aku tahu. Sekarang ini tolonglah Hinata, dia pingsan sejak aku melihatnya di taman Konoha" Ucap Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ah! Baik-baik, cepat letakkan dia diranjang, aku akan memeriksanya dan kau sebaiknya tunggu di luar saja" Ucap Sakura kemudian menutup pintunya.

"Hahh.. Kau selalu seperti itu Sakura-chan, aku harap Hinata baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa Hinata sampai pingsan seperti itu ya, tidak seperti biasanya" Ucap Naruto terheran-heran.

"Lebih baik aku mencari makan saja, sudah dari pagi aku belum sarapan" Ucap Naruto, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Rumah Sakit dan mencari makanan untuknya serta Hinata.

* * *

"U-ughh.. Aku di-mana?" Tanya Hinata sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa berendenyut-denyut.

"Ah! Kau sudah sadar Hinata? Sekarang kau berada di Rumah Sakit, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Hinata sekarang ini.

"A-aku ba-baik sa-ja Sakura-chan" Jawab Hinata dengan suara yang sangat kecil tapi Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, kau istirahat dulu ya Hinata-chan. Aku mau memeriksa pasien yang lain" Ucap Sakura segera meninggalkan Hinata yang akan beristirahat.

"Oh iya, tadi yang membawamu kesini Naruto, kelihatannya tadi ia sangat panik sekali saat membawamu kesini. Hihi.. Kelihatannya kau dengan Naruto semakin dekat, jaa.. Aku keluar dulu" Ucap Sakura lalu ia menutup pintu tersebut.

"N-Naruto-kun mem-bawaku k-ke sini?" Betapa malunya Hinata saat ini mendengar kata-kata dari Sakura tadi, dan sekarang wajah Hinata menjadi merah padam membayangkan Naruto menggendongnya.

BRAAKKK..

"Go-gomen Sakura-chan, aku tidak sengaja. Lain kali akan kubuatkan khusus untukmu" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eh! Hinata sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendekat ke ranjang Hinata.

"A-aku b-baik-baik sa-saja kok N-Naruto-kun" Jawab Hinata dengan suara yang pelan.

"Ahhh... Syukurlah kalau begitu" Ucap Naruto dan dengan reflek ia mengelus rambut Hinata.

"U-uhm, t-terima k-kasih su-dah membawaku kesini, maaf m-merepotkan-mu N-Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Ne~ Hinata, tak apa kok. Kita kan teman" Ucap Naruto dengan lantangnya bahwa Hinata itu temannya, tak memperdulikan perasaan gadis itu yang sekarang ini ada ribuan jarum tak kasat mata sedang menusuk hatinya.

"B-begitu ya.." Lirih Hinata tapi masih di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Kau bicara apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang pura-ura tidak mendengar ucapan Hinata

"Ah! B-bukan apa-apa kok N-Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata pelan dan ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah percakapan tadi, keadaan semakin hening. Tak ada satu orangpun yang ingin berbicara, bahkan Naruto yang sangat cerewet bisa menjadi seorang pendiam.

"A-ano.. N-Naruto-kun, apakah k-kau ma-masih men-cintai S-Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata mencoba memecahkan keheningan ini.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto yang kurang suka dengan topik yang Hinata bicarakan.

"Ah! M-maaf, k-kalau N-Naruto-kun tidak mau menjawabnya t-tak a-apa. G-gomen ne" Ucap Hinata pelan, kini air mata sudah mengenang di pelupuk matanya dan ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan yang tadi bertautan kini mencengkram selimut dengan kuat.

"Aku pulang dulu Hinata-chan. Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat" Ucap Naruto dingin lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Hinata menatap sendu punggung Naruto yang kian menjauhinya, air mata yang sudah ditahan sejak tadi tanpa aba-aba mulai merembes keluar.

"Aku t-tahu, m-mungkin ek-sistensiku t-tak ada apa-apanya d-diban-dingkan d-dengan S-Sakura-chan, t-tapi a-aku s-sudah mencoba sekuat t-tenagaku d-dan h-hasilnya m-masih t-tetap s-saja" Ucap Hinata menahan sekuat tenaga agar isakannya tidak terdengar siapapun.

* * *

"Arrggghhh... Kenapa Hinata-chan bertanya seperti itu, memikirkannya saja membuatku pusing" Ucap Naruto.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi Taman Konoha, keadaan di Taman sedang sepi. Mungkin karena Naruto datang kesini tidak pada waktunya.

"Hey, Naruto. Kau sedang apa malam-malam disini?" Tanya Sakura yang berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Ah! Hanya mencari udara segar, kenapa kau baru pulang Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura.

"Ya.. Seperti biasa, pasien di Rumah Sakit bertambah banyak Naruto" Jawab Sakura.

"Emm.. Sakura-chan, aku mau bertanya sesuatu" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang malu-malu.

"Tanya apa Naruto?" Jawab Sakura dengan nada malas.

"A-apakah kau.. M-masih menyukai Sasuke-teme?" Tanya Naruto to the point.

"Masih Naruto, jangan bilang kalau kau juga masih menyukaiku" Tebak Sakura.

"Aku masih menyukaimu, tak bisakah kau menerimaku Sakura-chan?" Ungkap Naruto dengan wajah yang serius.

"Aku tidak bisa Naruto, aku masih menunggu Sasuke-kun pulang dari pengembaraannya. Lagi pula, ada seorang gadis yang selalu mengagumimu dari jauh dan dengan segenap jiwanya ia mencintaimu Naruto" Terang Sakura.

"A-aku tahu Sakura-chan, tapi.."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak mencintainya dan hanya menganggapnya seorang sahabat. Bukalah matamu Naruto, dia rela mengorbankan apapun demi kamu dan kamu menyia-nyiakannya, suatu saat nanti jika kau kehilangannya. Kau akan menyesal selamanya Naruto" Ucap Sakura.

"Pikirkan baik-baik Naruto, aku pulang dulu. Jaa ne" Pamit Sakura. Ia meninggalkan Naruto yang merenung tentang kisah cintanya.

* * *

"Aku masih menyukaimu, tak bisakah kau menerimaku Sakura-chan?"

Tak sengaja ia mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Sakura, sekarang ia sudah tak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Ia berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ucapan Naruto masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya seperti kaset rusak. Selama ini ia tak menyangka jika Naruto masih mempunyai perasaan yang sama kepada Sakura.

Kini ia tak peduli dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Naruto, ia hanya butuh istirahat dan menenangkan pikirannya serta ia akan menghilangkan seluruh perasaannya pada Naruto.

.

"Tadaima~" Ucap Hinata pelan ketika baru memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri Nee-san, kau kenapa Hinata-nee. Daijobu ka?" Tanya Hanabi yang melihat keadaan Hinata yang sangat menghawatirkan. Dengan bekas air mata disekitar mata dan pipinya, juga rambutnya yang tak tertata rapi seperti biasanya.

"D-Daijobu Hanabi-chan, t-tolong b-buatkan aku makan m-malam, a-aku sangat lapar sekarang ini" Ucap Hinata berusaha menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Aku t-tunggu di kamar, Hanabi-chan" Lanjut Hinata, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Ha'i Nee-san" Ucap Hanabi lalu ia bergegas ke dapur dan membuatkan beberapa makanan untuk Hinata.

.

"Nee-san, makanannya ada dimeja mu. Aku turun dulu Hinata-nee, semoga cepat sembuh ya Nee-san" Ucap Hanabi sambil menutup pintu kamar Hinata.

"Arigatou Hanabi-chan" Ucap Hinata ketika Hanabi sudah pergi dari kamarnya.

* * *

Indahnya pagi ini di desa Konoha. Burung yang berkicau, terbang kesana kemari, dan juga indahnya langit biru menambah keindahan alam di pagi hari ini. Namun, keadaan yang sangat indah itu berbanding terbalik dengan Hokage ke-7, Naruto.

Pagi ini ia sangat tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan aktifitas apapun, semalaman ia merenungi apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh Sakura dan sampai sekarang ia belum menemukan jawaban untuk hatinya yang sedang bimbang saat ini.

"Ah.. Lebih baik aku mandi saja" Gumam Naruto lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

10 menit kemudian

"Segarnya.." Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan handuk.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja hari ini" Setelah itu, Naruto beranjak tidur di kasurnya yang sangat empuk, berusaha melepaskan semua penatnya kali ini.

.

'Aku tau... Aku disini karena keegoisanku'

'Aku disini datang untuk menyelamatkanmu'

'Aku selalu menangis dan menangis'

'Aku ingin berjalan disampingmu, selalu disampingmu dan menggenggam tanganmu'

'Senyummu menyelamatkanku'

'Jadi.. Aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu, karena..'

'Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun'

.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." Naruto bangun dengan nafas terengah-engah seperti habis lari marathon, ia tidak habis berfikir kenapa dia bisa bermimpi seperti itu di siang hari seperti ini.

"Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto yang masih shock mendapatkan mimpi seperti itu.

"Ugh.. A-pakah aku.. Mulai menyukai Hinata? Tapi itu tidak mungkin" Naruto berusaha menyangkal perasaanya sendiri bahwa hatinya mulai berdetak tak karuan hanya karena seseorang.

"Sebaiknya aku mencari makan" Ucap Naruto lalu ia segera berdiri mengambil jaketnya dan bergegas pergi.

* * *

"Nee-san, kau mau kemana? Apakah kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Hanabi ketika ia melihat kakaknya yang menuruni tangga.

"Umm.. Sudah agak baikan kok Hanabi-chan, arigatou untuk makanannya. Aku pergi dulu" Ucap Hinata.

"Ne~ douitamashite, hati-hati Nee-san" Ucap Hanabi, kemudian ia melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

.

"Ahh.. Segarnya, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan udara seperti ini" Ucap Hinata sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya.

BRUKKK

Hinata yang dari tadi menutup matanya kini membuka matanya lebar-lebar, menyadari siapa orang yang ditabraknya.

"G-Gomen N-Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya lalu ia segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"T-tunggu dulu Hinata" Ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan Hinata dan menariknya menuju ke sebuah tempat.

"N-Naruto-kun, k-kita m-mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata bingung karena ditarik paksa oleh Naruto.

.

BRAKKK

"U-ugh.. I-ittaii.." Hinata meringis kesakitan karena tangannya digenggam Naruto begitu erat dan punggungnya dengan keras menghantam pohon yang berada di belakangnya.

"Apakah kau masih menyukaiku hah.." Teriak Naruto didepan wajah Hinata, kini kedua tangan Naruto mengurung Hinata diantaranya.

"A-aku, a-aku..."

"Jawab saja Hinata, apa perlu aku menciummu agar kau bisa menjawabnya hah.." Teriak Naruto dengan penuh emosi di setiap katanya. Walaupun Naruto sedang emosi saat ini, tetap saja Hinata yang mendengarnya membuat wajahnya memanas.

"S-suki da yo, N-Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata sambil menatap kedua mata Naruto, seolah-olah ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"A-aku menyukaimu, N-Naruto-kun. Aku m-menyukai s-semua ya-yang ada d-di dalam dirimu. Senyummu, s-semangatmu, s-semuanya a-aku s-suka" Lanjut Hinata.

"Tapi.. Maaf Hinata, aku ingin hubungan kita hanya sebatas sahabat sekarang ini" Ucap Naruto lirih lalu ia menundukkan kepala seolah ia merasa bersalah kepada Hinata.

"Ah! T-tak apa. A-aku t-tahu N-Naruto-kun, m-mungkin kau.. Masih m-menyukai S-Sakura-chan, aku saja y-yang b-bodoh, t-tidak p-peka, d-dan egois. Selalu s-saja m-memaksakan kehendakku" Ucap Hinata sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir dan berusaha menyunggingkan senyum walaupun agak aneh dimata Naruto.

"G-gomen N-Naruto-kun jika p-pernyataanku waktu itu s-selalu mem-bebanimu.." Lanjut Hinata kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Naruto sendirian disana.

"Hinata.." Lirih Naruto menatap nanar punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauhinya.

* * *

"Baka"

Naruto yang baru pulang dari tempat tadi terkejut mendengar ucapan seseorang, kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan.

"S-Shikamaru, s-sejak kapan k-kau ada disitu?" Mungkin penyakit gagap Hinata sudah menular ke Naruto.

"Sejak kau menyeret Hinata kemari, kemudian aku mengikutimu" Ucap Shikamaru enteng.

"Sudah tau perasaan Hinata yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Shikamaru mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Ne, aku sudah tau" Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa kau malah menolaknya, belum tentu ada perempuan sebaik dan selembut Hinata yang mau mencintaimu apa adanya, kenapa kau menyia-nyiakannya?" Pancing Shikamaru yang ingin mengetahui reaksi dari Naruto.

"Karena aku masih menyukai Sakura" Jawab Naruto yakin.

"Benarkah, bukannya dia sudah menolakmu berkali-kali. Mengapa kau tidak membuka mata dan hatimu" Ucap Shikamaru.

"A-aku, sebenarnya aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku saat ini" Terang Naruto.

"Cih, mendokusai. Lalu apa yang kau rasakan tadi saat bertatapan dengan Hinata?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Entah mengapa ada sengatan seperti listrik" Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Lalu kau menyangkal perasaanmu begitu saja?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya"

" Sebenarnya yang egois itu kamu Naruto, Hinata rela menghabiskan waktunya demi mencuri pandang padamu. Mungkin seluruh desa sudah mengetahui perasaan Hinata, dan hanya kamu yang tidak peka, Naruto No Baka" Ucap Shikamaru sambil memperlihatkan seringainya.

"Ah! Sou ka? Aku jadi bersalah pada Hinata" Ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan kedua tanganya di belakang kepala.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Hinata sekarang ini?" Tanya Shikamaru sekali lagi.

"Aku akan memastikannya sekali lagi, jika itu benar maka aku akan segera menerima perasaan Hinata" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum-senyum membayangkannya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Naruto. Jaa ne" Ucap Shikamaru lalu ia menghilang bagai ditiup angin.

"Ah! Terima kasih shikamaru, yosh akan aku pastikan secepatnya." Ucap Naruto menuju ke suatu tempat.

* * *

"lebih baik aku segera tidur" Ucap Hinata kemudian ia segera menghampiri kasurnya. Ia sudah lelah karena sejak tadi menangis akibat penolakan-secara tidak langsung- dari Naruto.

Tapi ia tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di ranjangnya saat ini, mungkin Hinata terlalu lelah hingga ia tak menyadarinya.

"Eh! Kenapa Hinata tidak melihatku?" Ucap Naruto pelan dan agak panik melihat Hinata yang akan segera tidur.

.

Pagi harinya..

Hinata masih memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati tidurnya kali ini. Akan tetapi, sebuah lengan kekar sedang melilit perutnya saat ini.

"Ah!" Lirik Hinata pelan, dia mencoba membalikkan badannya untuk melihat orang itu, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat wajah sang Hokage ke-7

"N-Na-Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata keras hingga membuat Naruto membuka matanya.

"Ah! Ohayou Hinata-hime" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, lalu ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada hinata, seperti memeluk guling.

Mengingat Naruto yang kemarin menolaknya membuat Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan menjauh dari Naruto.

"K-kenapa k-kau melakukan ini N-Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata menahan isakannya.

"Melakukan apa Hinata?" Tanya naruto innocent, mungkin baru bangun tidur jadinya nggak connect.

"K-kemarin kau.. S-sudah menolakku, t-tapi kenapa s-sekarang k-kau berada disini?" Tanya Hinata lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gomen ne Hinata, kemarin aku masih bingung. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah yakin terhadap perasaanku" Ucap Naruto yakin.

"Bahwa aku.. Mencintaimu, Hinata. Aishiteru mo" Lanjut Naruto mantap akan kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana aku b-bisa mempercayai kata-katamu N-naruto-kun, k-kau tak u-usah memaksakan p-perasaanmu p-padaku" Ucap Hinata lirih, mencoba menahan air matanya yang hampir keluar.

"Tatap mataku Hinata, jika kau ingin percaya padaku" Ucap Naruto.

Hinata mulai membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke mata Naruto, mencoba menyelaminya apakah ada keraguan di dalam matanya.

"N-Naruto-kun" Lirih Hinata, air mata yang sudah ditahan dari tadi akhirnya keluar, melepas semua beban yang selama ini difikirkan Hinata.

"Eh! Hinata, kau tak apa? J-jangan menangis" Ucap Naruto khawatir ketika ia melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"D-daijobu N-Naruto-kun, i-ini air mata b-bahagia" Ucap Hinata sambil menyeka air matanya yang terus keluar.

"Hinata.." Lirih Naruto.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat, hingga keduanya bisa merasakan deru nafas mereka masing-masing. Akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu, mereka berciuman. Tak ada ciuman yang lebih, hanya ciuman kasih sayang yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Betapa merahnya wajah Hinata sekarang ini, mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aishiteru, Hinata" Ucap Naruto kemudian ia memeluk Hinata erat-erat, seakan tak mau kehilangan wanita yang selalu mencintainya apa adanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja tidurnya" Lanjut Naruto menyeringai, lalu ia menarik tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya semakin erat.

"N-Naruto-kun Hentai.." Ucap Hinata, belum kalimatnya terselesaikan ia merasa bibirnya sudah dilahap oleh sang Hokage.

Kita biarkan saja pasangan yang saling dimabuk cinta itu

-The End-

.

.

.

Maaf jika masih banyak typo, buat para author yang udah senior mohon ripiunya ya :)

hope you like it. ^^

Read and Review

.

.

LBLuee sign


End file.
